The angles most frequently used in woodworking are 90.degree. and 45.degree.. Numerous accurate tools are available for setting, determining and creating those angles, and many tools like table saws and cut-off saws have built in stops to facilitate cutting at those angles. Determination of other angles, and setting tools such as table saw miter gauges is considerably more difficult. Protractors are typically used, but protractors are often difficult to read, and their size rarely permits fractional angle accuracy. Many machines have built-in protractor scales, but they are also difficult to read and typically inaccurate in use. Consequently, accurate machine set-up for operations requiring an uncommon angle is frequently a matter of laborious trial and error. This is most apparent when an effort is undertaken to produce a multi-side object with a number of sides other than four. Accordingly, there is a need, particularly in small woodworking shops, for a means for determining and marking angles accurately and for setting tools, such as saws, to make angled cuts with accuracy.